Beyond the Sea
by laoisbabe
Summary: Kate & Gibbs are bought closer together after an accident. An old enemy threatens to ruin their future. Another close call for the team. Will it be happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

As usual in NCIS headquarters, Tony was doing his best to wind Kate up and make McGee's life unbearable, as a probie's life should be. Thing's were pretty quiet in work today, so much so that Gibbs had even gone out to lunch. He hardly ever went out for lunch. When he arrived back, Tony was leaning over Kate's desk, trying desperately to read what she was texting. She had her back to him and was unaware of his snooping. That was, of course, until Tony receives a slap on the back of the head from Gibbs, who happened to pass by at the time.

"Sorry, Boss" he says, jumping up from Kate's desk and returning briskly to his own. As Tony is rubbing his head, Kate swings around on her chair and lets a shout at Tony.

"What are you doing? Is a little privacy too much to ask?" she glares at him.

Tony just flashes his biggest, toothiest smile. McGee sits back in his chair and smirks at the theatrics but says nothing.

"What are you smiling at, Probie?" Tony fires at him.

"Nothing," McGee answers and puts his eyes back to his keyboard.

Gibbs just rolls his eyes to heaven and takes a large swig from his coffee.

"You finished that report yet, DiNozzo?" he barks.

"Yes, Boss. Well, almost, Boss," he stammers.

Just then Gibbs phone rings. He answers it immediately and listens intently then puts the phone down.

"Listen up," Gibbs shouts. "We've got a murdered sailor."

"I'll grab the gear, Boss," Tony announces, standing up from his desk.

"DiNozzo, sit back down. You and McGee are on background and last known movements of Petty Officer Nina Oliviera. Kate, grab your gear, you're with me. We're going sailing," he announces as he strides past her desk.

She scrambles to grab her badge and gun from her desk drawer and trots after Gibbs. She still manages a sly little smile, just to irk Tony.

"Ha, hah," Tony laughs. "Hope she knows what Gibbs idea of sailing is," he says to McGee.

"I'm just glad it's not me," McGee admits. It was no secret that his sea-legs weren't up to scratch. Tony smiled remembering his first experience on a ship in Norfolk. Poor Probie was green in the face, and the ship in question was docked.

Kate and Gibbs grab the sedan and make their way to the airport, for the short hop flight to Norfolk Naval Base. There they have arranged to meet a SH-2 Seasprite helicopter to take them to the murder scene.

"I take it we're not exactly sailing then," Kate says to Gibbs.

"Well, you won't be seeing any sails but you'll be on a hell of a ship, navy frigate to be exact. The U.S.S. Simpson," Gibbs informs her.

"Great. Need I ask where the Simpson is right now?"

" About 300 miles that direction. She left yesterday on her way to the Mediterranean," Gibbs tells her, pointing east. Kate faked a smile. She wasn't a huge fan of large ships. She had a tendency to get lost on them. Well, she thought, at least it wasn't a carrier.

As they arrive at the waiting helicopter, they are approached by the pilot.

"Special Agent Gibbs?" he enquires.

"That's right, Lieutenant. And this is Special Agent Todd," he says in introduction.

"Mam. Sir, we should be ready for take off in less than 10 minutes. We just have to finish our checks and then you can climb aboard," the pilot explains.

After a few minutes, the two agents climb onto the Seasprite helicopter. The co-pilot hands them each a headset for communication. Kate and Gibbs are not the only one's hitching a ride with the Seasprite. There are another 6 naval servicemen seated in the rear. As KAte and Gibbs are adjusting to their surroundings, the noise builds around them as the rotors increase speed and prepare for take off.

The noise is tremendous as they take off. Kate sits back into her seat and holds on nervously. This wasn't exactly Airforce One. Gibbs didn't flinch at the noise or the bumpy ride. They were told that the flight would take about one hour and 15 minutes. On hearing this, Gibbs decides to get some shuteye. He folds his arms and leans to the side. Kate wonders how he can rest with the clatter and noise. She just looks out the window at the ocean glistening below them.

About 45 minutes into the flight, there's a flash in the cockpit and the entire lighting goes out in the helicopter. Kate elbows Gibbs who wakes with a start. Gibbs realises that there is no electrics and their headsets are not functioning. He leans forward and taps the pilot on the shoulder.

"What happened?" he shouts, in order to be heard above the noise.

"Not sure, Sir. We've lost electrics and communications," he tells him.

"Is that bad?" Gibbs asks, already knowing the answer.

"Well it's not good, Sir. We've lost navigation. Our radio's dead. Tell everyone to put on lifejackets," he tells him.

"Are we going down?" Gibbs asks.

"I hope not. But I'm fighting the controls already," he explains.

Gibbs turns around and shouts to the other passengers to put on the life vests. As he's doing this, there's a change in noise from above them. A grating sound comes from the rear of the helicopter and suddenly it starts to spin. The pilots struggle to maintain control.

"Prepare to jump," the pilot shouts to the passengers.

Gibbs stands up and directs the occupants of the first row to the now open side door. As they get closer to the door he orders them to jump.

"Arms across your chest and tuck in your chin. Feet together. Go!" he shouts as he pushes four young men, one after the other, out the door.

"Your next, Kate," he shouts. Kate looks down and hesitates but Gibbs shoves her in the back and she jumps screaming into the water. Gibbs sees a life raft stowed close to the door. He grabs it and throws it out. He's calling for the remaining two passengers to come forward when the helicopter banks sharply to one side. The sudden movement throws Gibbs off balance and he falls uncontrolably from the helicopter. He hits his head on the side of the door, before falling awkwardly into the sea below. Luckily, he was thrown clear of the helicopter, as he is the last person to get off the stricken vehicle before it crashes into the sea.

Kate is only regaining her breath in the freezing water, when she looks up and sees the helicopter bank to one side. She is horrified to see Gibbs fall from the sky like a rag doll. Her initial thought is could he survive a fall like that. Then the Seasprite hits the water and debris is scattered dangerously around them. She is luck not to be hit by broken rotor blades slicing through the water. She looks back to where Gibbs hit the water, but can't see him. She swims frantically in his direction, stopping only to call his name and have a look around. She sees one of the other survivors a hundred metres or so away from her. He's waving at her.

"Hey, over here," he shouts.

Kate swims for all she's worth. The sailor is holding on to the chin of an unconscious figure. As she gets closer, Kate realises its Gibbs. There's blood flowing from a wound on his temple.

"Is he alive?" Kate asks.

"He's still breathing," the sailor replies, pulling Gibbs closer and listening to his breathing again. As they tread water, they look around to see where the other survivors were. In the distance, they see one survivor, attempting to inflate the life raft. They both realise that the raft is their best chance of survival and agree that they must try and get to it.

They kick and swim for all they're worth. They swim for what seems like ages and seem to be getting nowhere. They are exhausted, but they cannot give up. They have to get onto the raft. Eventually they get close enough for the sailor on the raft to see them and he throws them a line. He pulls on the line as they swim and their journey get a little easier. Very soon they are at the side of the raft. With one sailor pulling and the other pushing, they manage to get Gibbs listless body on board. Then they help Kate climb in. She collapses into a heap with exhaustion.

"Thanks," she says breathlessly to the two sailors. "I'm Kate. This is Special Agent Jethro Gibbs," she introduces herself.

"I'm Aaron. This is Jim," the sailor replies. "Is he OK?"

"He's unconscious. I can't tell if he's badly injured," Kate admits. "Are there any more survivors?"

"I can see Alvarez swimming towards us. Wolowski is over there. I don't see anyone else," Aaron tells her.


	2. Chapter 2

Back at NCIS headquarters, McGee is telling Tony that there was nothing unusual about Petty Officer Oliviera's spending or phone calls while she was on leave. As they are discussing the case, the director comes down the stairs from MTAC. He is looking a little perturbed.

"Agent DiNozzo, Agent McGee, I've just received some disturbing news. Special Agents Gibbs and Todd were aboard a SH-2 Seasprite helicopter bound for the frigate U.S.S. Simpson. Fifteen minutes ago the frigate reported having lost communications with the helicopter. No May Day was reported. They are declaring the helicopter lost at sea and have initiated a search and rescue mission," he tells them.

"Are you sure?" DiNozzo asks, disbelievingly.

"That's the information I've received. We'll have to wait until they know more," the Director replies.

"Oh my God," McGee exclaims. He looks at Tony in disbelief. Surely there has to be some other explanation. Maybe their communications have failed, or the radar is malfunctioning, he thinks to himself.

"There's a chance they're still alive, right?" Tony asks.

"Anything's possible. With Gibbs, I wouldn't presume a thing," the Director answers. However, deep down, he knows that the likelihood of anyone surviving a helicopter crash is slim.

"We'd better tell Abby and Ducky," McGee suggests. Neither of them really wanted to break such news to their friends but they knew it had to be done. McGee called Ducky and asked him to meet them in Abby's lab. By the time McGee and DiNozzo got to the lab, Ducky was already there.

"Hey, you guys! What's all the cloak and dagger stuff for?" Abby jokes, bouncing around the lab as usual.

McGee looked at Tony and took a deep breath.

"There's been an accident," he begins. "The navy helicopter carrying Gibbs and Kate has gone missing about 160 miles off the Norfolk coast."

Abby suddenly stops bouncing.

"What do you mean missing?" Ducky asks seriously.

"They lost contact with it about a half hour ago. They're presuming it went down. The Simpson launched two Seahawks almost straight away to carry out a search," Tony tells him.

All the while, Abby is uncharacteristically quiet. McGee notices this and walks over and puts his arm around her shoulder.

"They'll be okay, Abby. Gibbs has been in worse scrapes than this," he says, trying to console her.

"You don't need to protect me, McGee. I know how low the odds are. Survivors are unlikely, right?" she snaps, pulling away from him.

"My dear girl, you know Jethro as well as I do. He'll be okay and he'll make sure Katelyn is too," Ducky pipes up.

"I need to do something. Is there anything I can do to help?" Abby asks.

"Right now, a prayer might be in order," Ducky suggests.

"Abs, is there a way we can tap into the naval search operation? I'd like to be kept in the loop," Tony asks.

"I'll see what I can do. McGee!" she calls, as she begins tapping at the keyboard of her PC.

Aboard the life raft, the survivors are assisting the only two remaining survivors out of the water. They sit shivering in their soaking clothes and take in their surroundings.

"Your friend, what happened to him?" the sailor introduced as Alvarez asks.

"I'm not really sure. I saw him fall from the helicopter and hit the water hard," Kate tells him.

"He got us out. If it weren't for him…" Alvarez acknowledges Gibbs actions. The other survivors nod and agree with him. Alvarez crawls over to where Gibbs is lying. Other than the gash on his temple, there are no other visible signs of injury. He opens Gibbs eyelids with his thumb and slowly waves his hand in front of each eye.

"I help out in the infirmary on board the Simpson," he informs Kate. "His pupils are sluggish. It could be a sign of a more serious head injury. We should try and wake him up," he suggests. "What's his name again?"

"Gibbs. Jethro Gibbs," Kate informs him.

"Okay, hey Gibbs. Jethro, can you open your eyes for me buddy? C'mon, Gibbs, wake up for me," he tries to rouse him.

Kate decides to give it a go.

"Gibbs," she tries gently slapping his face. "Wake up, Gibbs. We need your help," she says, hoping a change in tactic will wake him. Slowly Gibbs begins to come around. He opens his eyes but has trouble focusing. He sees the outline of two people looking down on him.

"Kate?" he whispers weakly.

"Yes, I'm here Gibbs. We're on a life raft. You were knocked unconscious when you hit the water," she tries explaining to him.

Gibbs attempts to sit up, but an unmerciful wave of pain travels through him. He lets out a roar and slumps back down.

"Easy. Don't try to move. You hit the water very hard. Can you tell me where there's pain?" Alvarez asks.

"It'd be easier to tell you where there isn't any," Gibbs answers through gritted teeth. "Did everyone get out?" he asks.

No one answers. Their silence provides Gibbs with the devastating truth. He closes his eyes, swamped by guilt and grief. Marines don't leave people behind.

"C'mon, Gibbs. Stay with us now," Alvarez says, trying to stop Gibbs from drifting off again.

"Yeah," Kate pipes up. "You don't want to be asleep when the chopper gets here."

Gibbs doesn't answer. She notices his incessant shivering. It's hard not to. She knows it's likely that he's going into shock. She decides to slide over to Gibbs and lie closely alongside him, to try and conserve body heat. Some of the other survivors have been rummaging around the life raft and have located a few survival sheets. They throw them over to Kate who gladly covers both herself and Gibbs. Eventually, they begin to warm, ever so slightly. It's hard because they are still wearing their wet clothing.

For a while the survivors bob up and down in the life raft in complete silence. They contemplate their situation and wait. It's all they can do until they are rescued. Kate is feeling a little sea sick and at one stage has to stick her head out of the life raft to be sick. She feels much better after that. As she manoeuvres back towards Gibbs, Alvarez stops her.

"His breathing's getting worse," he tells her, looking over at Gibbs.

"I noticed," Kate replies. "Is there anything we can do?"

"Not without knowing for sure what's causing it. It could be a number of things. He could have inhaled sea water, but my guess is that he's busted some ribs when he hit the water. He could have a punctured lung. I've seen it before with sailors in the infirmary," he tells her.

"Can you do anything?" Kate asks.

"Not without the necessary equipment. I'm sorry," Alvarez says.

"Is he going to die?" Kate asks fearfully.

"It's possible, especially if he doesn't get to the hospital in the next few hours," Alvarez informs her.

Kate looks over at Gibbs. All the while he's been drifting in and out of consciousness. His face is ashen and his breathing is rapid and shallow. Helpless, Kate returns to sit with Gibbs.

"Gibbs," she says, hoping to rouse him. "I suppose you'll still want to finish that damn boat in your basement after all this. I think this whole experience has just about finished my love affair with the sea."

Gibbs opens his eyes and tries to muster one of his famous glares. He meets her eyes and smiles mysteriously and then slowly closes his eyes again.

-------------------------------------

Back at NCIS headquarters, Abby phones Tony.

"We're in!" she shouts excitedly.

"You got in?" Tony asks in surprise.

"Yes! I am the man…..woman! Okay, well McGee did help a little," Abby points out.

"I'll be down right away," Tony says before hanging up and taking the elevator to the lab.

"So, have you been able to find anything out?" Tony asks, as he strides in.

"The USS Simpson launched two Sea Hawks on a search and rescue mission shortly after they lost contact with the Sea Sprite. Naval Services have requested the assistance of the Coast Guard. Now, I've been trying to work this out, and from my calculations, Gibbs helicopter was about half way to the frigate. It could take a half hour for the Sea Hawks to get to their last known co-ordinates, here," she points to the screen. "The bad news is that presuming anyone survived the impact, surviving any significant length of time in the freezing water is slim," she informs him.

"Well, wouldn't they have a life raft or something like that?" Tony asks innocently.

"Those choppers are equipped with life rafts, but if it went down suddenly, they mightn't have had time to deploy them," Tim explains.

"So, what are you saying, Probie?" Tony asks.

"Much as I hate to say it, even if Gibbs and Kate got out of the helicopter alive, they'll have a battle on their hands to survive the elements," McGee explains. "We checked the weather forecast for that part of the Atlantic. It's not good. Eighty mile per hour winds and heavy rain expected in the next few hours."

"How's that going to affect the search?" Tony asks.

"It won't make it easy, but these navy guys won't give up in a hurry," Abby reassures.


	3. Chapter 3

Things have become quiet on the raft. Each survivor is now shivering relentlessly, the cold having soaked through to their bones. No one speaks. Some close their eyes and dream of being anywhere except where they are right now. Others stare at a motionless Gibbs and remind themselves that it could have been worse. They may be cold and wet, but at least they're uninjured.

Kate has managed to get her body behind Gibbs, his head resting comfortably on her arm. She presses tightly against him, hoping her body heat will make him more comfortable. His proximity makes it impossible not to notice his constant shivering. Kate is starting to get scared now. Not for herself, but for her boss. She knows rescue will eventually come, but will it be too late for Gibbs? His breathing is steadily worsening. Only his rasping breaks the silence. Even without medical training she knows that it's not a good sign. He's been unconscious for quite a while now too. She rearranges the survival sheet over Gibbs, hoping it will stop his shivering. It doesn't.

Then as she lies back down, she senses eyes on her. She looks up at her fellow survivors. They meet her gaze with a sympathetic, almost apologetic, look. Then one of the younger survivors asks,

"Why did he do it?"

"Do what?" Kate asks, raising herself up slightly.

"Save us. He was closest to the door. He could have got out first but instead he risked it all to try and get us all out. Why?" he asks.

Kate wasn't sure what to say.

"That's just how he is. He's a marine, well he used to be. Leaving people behind is not an option," is how Kate responds. She looks down at Gibbs bloodstained face. She had never seen him so vulnerable. She gently strokes his silver hair and lies back down beside him. She had never imagined cradling Gibbs head in her arms, well in one sense she had, but not like this. This was weird, full on and all too real. She felt so protective towards Gibbs. She surprised herself. She had always cared for him, but her feelings right at this moment were strange to her. Then again, this was an intense situation. They were lost at sea.

Outside, she could hear the spray lashing the cover of the raft. The raft itself rose and fell in time with the swell. The wind was picking up, she noticed. Just then the opening on the life raft cover opened and flapped wildly in the wind. Alvarez jumped up and grabbed both ends and struggled for a moment to get the zipper closed. Then it was secured and they each relaxed back where they were….and waited.

------------------------------------------

In the skies above them, the search continues.

"Sierra Yankee One Niner this is search command, do you copy over?" a voice crackles in the pilot's headset.

"Sierra Yankee One Niner, we copy, over," a voice from the USS Simpson replies.

"We have spotted debris floating in the water. No sign of survivors, over," he informs them.

"Continue grid search from your current position. Sierra Yankee Two Niner will search the south west grid and you take the north west. US Coastguard will take up a search pattern east of your location. They may have managed to get a raft launched before they went in. Watch the weather and your fuel," the search commander advises.

"Roger that! Sierra Yankee One Niner out," the pilot responds before flicking a switch and turning to talk to his flight team.

"Who's he kidding? They didn't even get a May Day out and he thinks they had time to launch a raft," he comments. "Anyway, we have our orders. Keep your eyes peeled."

Abby's heart sinks when she hears the transmission. Wreckage. No survivors. Just then Ducky arrives back down to the lab. He had been trying to keep busy, but just couldn't concentrate. As he enters Abby's domain, he finds Abby sitting with her head bowed, hugging her hippo. That trusty stuffed hippo only comes out when Abby is suffering. Not a good sign, Ducky surmises, as a fart emanates from the hippo as Abby squeezes it.

"Abby, my dear. Are you alright?" he asks.

"They found wreckage Ducky. No survivors in the water," she sobs, her tough façade beginning to crack.

"Oh my dear girl," he says, putting his arm around her shoulder, " Don't give up hope. We have to believe they're okay. With currents and swells, they could have been washed miles from the original crash site by now. There's still a chance. The Navy hasn't given up, so we mustn't either. What do you say?" Ducky says enthusiastically.

"OK, Ducky. Positive thoughts, positive thoughts," she repeats over and over, in true Abby style. She hugs Ducky gratefully. Ducky can only smile.

They're only sitting down when the radio crackles to life again.

"This is Sierra Yankee One Niner to command. We have a visual on an object in the water, just north west of our last position. Visibility is poor. We're going in for a closer look, over,"

"Roger that, Sierra Yankee One Niner."

Abby's eyes light up. She turns to Ducky excitedly and then closes her eyes, bows her head and joins her hands in prayer.

"Please, please, please, let it be them," she prays audibly.

"Command, this is Sierra Yankee One Niner, we have a life raft. No visible signs of life. We will deploy a diver to investigate, over."

"Acknowledged, over."

The crew in the rear of the Sea Hawk prepare to deploy the diver. The pilot steadies the chopper and the diver leaps into the choppy depths of the Atlantic.

"Diver in the water," the winchman informs the pilot. "Diver okay," he confirms when he sees the signal from the diver.

When he surfaces, the diver gets his bearings. He can see the orange life raft bobbing in the water ahead. He swims furiously through waves and rising seas and manages to reach the raft. He bangs and yells and soon the flaps open and a very startled looking young petty officer peers out. The diver speaks to him and establishes their numbers and condition and then radios back to the helicopter above. The Sea Hawk captain radio's back to command.

"Diver reports six survivors on board. One unconscious and five uninjured. Over."

"Roger that, Captain. Well done. We will advise the Coast Guard of your position. The survivors will need to be airlifted to hospital in Norfolk. Wait for the Coast Guard to rendez-vous and then return to base, over."

"Roger that, out."

Abby's emotions run riot. And as usual when that happens, her mouth goes into overdrive.

"Oh my God. He said six survivors, right? How many were on the Sea Sprite? Ten, I'm nearly sure there were ten. So that means four are missing. Or four are dead. So what are the chances that Gibbs and Kate are among the six? Or, oh my God, among the four? Or worse than that, what if one is among the six and the other is among the four? That's not good! We can't lose one," she rambles frantically, walking in circles, talking to herself.

"Abby!" Ducky tries to interrupt. "Abby!" he tries again. "Abby!!!" he shouts."Don't you think we should tell the others?" he suggests.

"I should have thought of that," she replies, pointing her finger at him. "I'll get right on it."


	4. Chapter 4

Inside the raft, they were sitting listening to the sound of the wind and the water, when something began pounding on the sides of the raft. Everyone sat up immediately. A young petty officer opened the flaps and almost fell back with fright when he was met by the facemask of a navy diver looking in at him. The diver hauled himself partially into the raft and began asking him questions and giving him instructions. Needless to say, the relief among the survivors was palpable.

Kate shifts under the weight of Gibbs, hoping the movement might wake him. It doesn't.

"They found us, Gibbs. Do you hear me? They found us. Just hang in there a bit longer, okay? Just a bit longer," she whispers into his ear.

The rescue diver clambers onto the raft. He explains that they've been ordered to wait for the Coast Guard helicopter to take them back to Norfolk. He asks whether there were any more survivors from the crash and is informed that they saw no one else get out before it hit the water. He passes this information on to his captain. He looks over at Todd and Gibbs.

"How's he doing?" he asks.

"Not too good," Kate replies.

"He'll be on his way to hospital real soon," he promises Kate.

The diver explains to everyone what to do when they are being winched aboard the Coast Guard Helicopter. Soon after her gets a call on his radio.

"Okay, guys, your ride is here," he tells them. "They're sending down a basket to take our injured friend first. I'll need your help to get him in it," he says to the sailors.

The diver stands up through the opening and reaches up, trying to grab the aluminium basket swirling above his head. He grabs it and signals for some slack on the wire. He manoeuvres it into the confines of the raft. He unpacks a few things off it first. Then he places a neck brace around Gibbs neck as a precaution. With the help of Kate and two sailors, Gibbs is gently lifted into the basket. He moans, but doesn't wake. He is covered and secured, before the diver signals to the winch man to raise the basket. Kate watches as the basket disappears into the greyness.

It takes some time before the basket returns for the remaining survivors. As she is winched to safety, Kate is glad to see that Gibbs has been placed on a back board and is receiving basic first aid and oxygen treatment. Each survivor is wrapped in blankets as they make their way to Norfolk Naval Base.

-------------------------------------

"Tony! McGee! They've found survivors," Abby shouts as she bursts into the office.

"Gibbs and Kate?" McGee asks.

"Not sure, but they have to be, right?" she says looking for reassurances.

"Can we find out?" Tony asks.

"I suppose we could be at the hospital when they land. The Coast Guard is taking the survivors to Norfolk Naval Hospital. Estimated flight time is approx. 45 minutes. We could be there before they land if we hurry," Abby suggests.

"What are we waiting for?" McGee asks.

"Hold on. I'll call Ducky and let him know," Abby says, grabbing McGee's desk phone.

With Tony driving erratically, they miraculously arrive at Norfolk Naval Base unscathed. Ducky enquires at the hospital whether the helicopter has landed yet. It hadn't. The helipad was situated in a green area, away from the main hospital building. A few minutes after they arrive, Abby hears the sound of the rotor blades in the distance. It isn't long before the red and white livery of the US Coast Guard is visible. Hospital staff scurry to a waiting area, close to the landing zone. They are equipped with gurneys, medical bags, wheelchairs, a variety of equipment, ready to accept the injured. Soon the downdraft of the rotors is upon them, and they shield their faces from the rising dust. The helicopter touches down and the side doors open and a crewman jumps down.

The first two wet and bedraggled survivors are not recognised by the waiting NCIS team. Then Abby spots and equally dishevelled Agent Todd climbing out. Abby shouts her name and waves but Kate cannot hear her above the noise from the helicopter. She is engrossed in trying to get Gibbs out of the aircraft and into the Emergency Room. Gibbs is transferred carefully onto a gurney and the attending doctor and the crewman have a brief discussion. Gibbs is then taken quickly from the landing zone and towards the E.R. Kate jogs briskly alongside as the gurney is pushed along.

The team watch all this unfolding from a distance. They cannot see who is on the gurney. They decide to follow Kate. They call after her and eventually she slows as they enter the Emergency Room and watches as the E.R. staff, wheel her boss away.

"Hey, Kate! Was that the boss?" Tony asks, a little confused by what's going on.

She just nods, afraid that if she tries to answer, she'll break down in tears. Abby throws her arms around her neck, in her own inevitable way.

"Kate, I knew you'd be alright," she gushes. "You are alright, aren't you?"

"I'm fine. Someone needs to be with Gibbs," Kate says, a bit distracted.

"Is he okay?" McGee asks.

"I thought he was going to die out there," Kate admits, her composure faltering.

"It's okay, Kate," McGee says, putting his arm around her shoulders. "It's over now."

Kate eventually breaks down and cries. McGee and Abby comfort her. Tony is dying to say something about a threesome, but even he realises what an inappropriate time it would be.

Ducky decides he needs to find out Jethro's condition . He finds a nurse and has a brief discussion with her. He is then allowed through the doors of the Trauma Room where they are treating him. Once inside, he realises that his friend may be quite seriously injured. He sees Jethro, lying on the table, stripped to the waist. Massive bruising covers the majority of his torso. It is likely that there are fractures, he surmises. The doctors are waiting for X-rays to come back. He hears them mention that Gibbs' abdomen is distended. Internal bleeding, Ducky realises. The X-rays come back and indicate rib fractures, a fractured clavicle and a hairline fracture of the femur. The head CT indicates some swelling on the brain but no skull fracture or haemorrhage. The ER doctor has inserted a chest drain and this results in an immediate improvement in Jethro's respiratory function. Gibbs remains unconscious all the while. As the medical staff prepare his friend for surgery, Ducky decides to return to the team.

"Well, how is he?" Abby is the first to ask.

"He has some serious injuries, but they've stabilised him and are preparing him for surgery," Ducky informs them.

"But he's going to be alright, isn't he?" Abby interjects. Ducky bites on his bottom lip.

"I hope so, my dear. I hope so," he replies, looking back towards the Trauma Room.

The team sit in the waiting area, anxiously waiting for news of their boss.

Kate is asked by medical staff to join the rest of the survivors, to be treated and then to be debriefed by the Naval Accident Investigators. Brief statements are taken as the survivors are checked over by hospital staff. Each recounts the events of the morning. They recall the initial electrical failure. They tell of Gibbs standing up and doing his utmost to get everyone off the stricken craft. They tell of hitting the freezing water and their struggle to keep their heads above water. Some of them remember seeing the last moments of the helicopter, Gibbs being thrown into the sea, the rotors hitting the water and shattering, the craft quickly filling with water and disappearing under the waves. One thing they all agreed on was that they each owed their lives to the quick thinking of Jethro Gibbs.

Kate is soon given the all clear and she returns to her colleagues, who are still waiting for news.

"So, you gonna live, Kate?" Tony asks brashly.

"Yes, Tony, I'm fine. Thanks for asking," she replies.

"So, how come you end up without a scratch and the boss is fighting for his life?" he asks brazenly.

"Tony!!" Abby chides.

"What? It's what we're all wondering."

"Give her a break," McGee steps in. "She's been through a lot today."

"No, it's okay. The truth is, Tony, that Gibbs made sure we got out unharmed. He was still trying to get the others out when the helicopter went out of control. He was thrown from the helicopter. I watched him fall. He never made a sound. I felt sick when I heard the sound of him hitting the water. When I got to him he was face down and not moving. I was full sure he was dead. One of the sailors grabbed him and turned him over and told me he was alive. I was so relieved," she recalls..

They listen intently as she recounts the whole experience.

"We managed to get him into the life raft. I was so scared. I knew he was hurt and there was nothing I could do. I tried to keep him warm and talk to him. How useless is that? The only time I've ever seen Gibbs need help, and I couldn't do a thing," she begins to sob.

"Katelyn, don't think like that. You did what anyone would do. Keeping him warm and talking to him, you probably stopped him from going into shock. That could have been fatal. He made it. Thanks to you, he made it," Ducky says, offering his support to the shattered agent.

Kate looks at Ducky, tears in her eyes, and says "Thanks, Ducky."

They wait silently after that, each lost in thought. Eventually, they are approached by a doctor in full surgical attire.

"Are you here for Agent Gibbs?" he asks.

"That's right," Ducky replies, getting to his feet.

"How is the boss, Doc?" Tony asks, in his usual forward manner,

"He's come through the surgery, with no complications and he is stable at the moment. We'll need to keep him sedated for the next few days, but I expect he will make a full recovery," the doctor informs them.

"Oh, thank you, Doctor," Abby cries, jumping up and hugging the startled surgeon. "Oh, sorry," she says noticing his reaction. "Thank you so much!" she reiterates, shaking his hand.

"Can we see him?" Kate asks.

"Of course. As I said before, he is sedated but you can sit with him if you wish," the doctor reminds her.

The five friends follow the doctor down the corridor to the I.C.U. Gibbs lies peacefully in his room. His right leg is raised and in plaster. A white sheet covers him to just above his waist. A large surgical dressing covers the wound in his abdomen. Abby is taken aback by the amount of bruising on his upper torso.

"Oh my God! Poor Gibbs," she mumbles.

"The bruising is nasty, but only to be expected. Falling from a height into water, can be like hitting concrete, you know," the doctor informs her. "He was lucky. It could have been a whole lot worse. He's breathing on his own and maintaining his B.P. He's doing well," the doctor tells them before excusing himself and leaving them alone in the room with him.


	5. Chapter 5

"I've never seen the boss look so… vulnerable," McGee comments as he looks at the pathetic looking figure on the bed.

"I see what you mean, Probie. Makes him look almost human," DiNozzo responds.

Kate glares at Tony, clearly unimpressed by his comments. She says nothing though. Instead she returns her gaze to Gibbs and tries to make sense of her feelings. Today, she was shocked by the intensity of her feelings for Gibbs. She had always admired him professionally, and even a little in the unprofessional sense. Sometimes she had found herself checking him out and quickly refrained from doing so, for fear someone would notice.

The day she first met him, she had thought to herself "Not bad, for an older guy. Handsome. Nice smile". When she started working with him, she grew to admire his work ethic and his dedication to the job. She grew accustomed to his little quirks, the head slapping, the coffee addiction and felt comfortable when he was around. She never harboured any romantic feelings towards him, or so she thought.

But today, when she saw him fall, a realisation hit her. What if he died? Thinking he was dead, she felt empty. She realised that she couldn't imagine not having Gibbs in her life. And when she held him in her arms and tried to comfort him, she knew she loved him and prayed like she had never prayed before, that he would be alright.

Of course, she knew she couldn't tell anyone. Can you imagine the mileage DiNozzo would get out that office romance? And there was no way she could let Gibbs know how she felt. She was sure that he didn't feel any more for her than he did for Tony or McGee. She was just another agent to him, she presumed. And everyone knew that he preferred redheads. And if by some miracle, he had feelings for her, just imagine how complicated things would get. No, it would never work. Time to bottle those feelings girl.

So, Kate stood in the room, along with her colleagues, and watched Gibbs sleep. However much she wanted to hold his hand and tell him it was going to be alright, she couldn't. She maintained a staunch façade and stayed in the background. Then she realised that Abby was looking at her. She stood back and smiled at her and then returned her gaze to Gibbs.

Little did she know that Abby was thinking similar thoughts. Not in the romantic sense of course, but in the sense of being alone with Gibbs. Abby also loved Gibbs and there was no secret about that. But her love for Gibbs was like that of a father and daughter. Gibbs was special to Abby and Abby was special to Gibbs. If there was one person on earth Abby could depend on, it was Gibbs. There was a connection there she couldn't explain. They just clicked. Abby didn't have to hide her feelings, she couldn't if she tried. No one was even the least bit surprised when it was Abby that moved towards Gibbs bed and took up position on the chair beside it and held his hand.

"Gibbs, it's me, Abby. We're all here for you," she tells him, squeezing his hand. She looks around at the others, almost disappointed that he didn't respond to her. She knew he was sedated, but had hoped there would be a even the slightest reaction. Seeing her worried expression, Ducky walked over to her and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, my dear. I'm sure he knows you're here. There's not much we can do here tonight. Jethro will be sleeping right through. Why don't we come back first thing? The sedation shall be wearing off by then," he suggests.

"I think I should stay. I couldn't sleep knowing he was here alone. What if he wakes?" she replies.

"I'm pretty certain he won't wake for some time Abby," Ducky insists. "You should really try and get some rest."

But despite Dr. Mallard's reasoning, Abby decided to stay with Gibbs that night. The others checked into a local motel for the night. Abby sat and talked to Gibbs for a while. Pointless chat really, but even if Gibbs was oblivious to her presence, it gave Abby comfort. Later that evening, a nurse brought a blanket for Abby. She pulled two chairs close together and tried to get some rest.

It seemed like she had only closed her eyes when she was woken by the noise and activity in the hallway early the next morning. The hospital was already buzzing with doctors, students, nurses, janitors, despite the early hour. Abby looked across to Gibbs. He hadn't moved since she had last laid eyes on him. The cardiac monitor beeped rhythmically and the oxygen hissed gently. He looked a little better, she thought. The greyness had gone from his face although the bruising still looked very angry and painful. She spoke to him again.

"Good morning, Gibbs! Time to wake up. I think I owe you a coffee," she says, knowing his penchant for s decent cup of coffee. "Alright, be like that, but don't say I didn't offer," she says ironically. "I don't suppose they sell Caf-Pow in the cafeteria. I think I'll try anyway. I'll be back in 5, don't go away," she chirps as she exits the room.

As she leaves the room, she fails to notice Gibbs eyelids beginning to flicker. He struggles to open his eyes. As he slowly comes to his senses, he realises that he in hospital. He tries to raise his head to look around and is stunned by a wave of pain. His whole body aches. As he is absorbing his surroundings, Abby bounds back into the room.

"Just as well you're sleeping, the coffee in this place sucks," she moans as she flops back into her chair.

"Abs, is that you?" Gibbs croaks, turning his head towards the voice.

"Gibbs! You're awake! That's typical of you Gibbs. I sit here all night and as soon as I step outside, you wake. Don't get me wrong, waking is good. Oh Gibbs, I'm so glad you're awake," she rambles, as she leans in to hug him. He winces at her touch. She notices this immediately and apologises.

"Oh my God, Gibbs, I'm so sorry. I forgot you were hurt. How do you feel?" she asks.

"You tell me, Abs," Gibbs replies weakly.

"All I know is that the doctors say you're going to be okay. I'll call the doctor and tell him you're awake," she says leaving the room. As she leaves, Gibbs closes his eyes again. His head is throbbing and his body aches. He struggles to remember the events that put him in hospital. He has some flashes of memory but he finds it difficult to connect them. It's almost as if there's a fog hiding his memories. His gut tells him that something bad happened, he just cannot piece it together. The fear, he can remember the fea and the panic, that is vivid to him. Kate was there. Oh my God, Kate! The crash. The chopper crashed. Kate! Did she get out? Then he remembers her voice, talking to him, telling him it was going to be alright. Was that real? Why isn't she here? Abby hasn't even mentioned her. Something's happened her, he can feel it.

A couple of minutes later, Abby returns, with the doctor in tow.

"Agent Gibbs, I'm Dr. Silva. I've been treating you. How do you feel this morning?" the doctor asks.

"Confused," Gibbs replies.

"That's only to be expected. You suffered a serious concussion. You also sustained a number of fractures. You may experience pain, especially when breathing. Let me know if you're in any discomfort and I'll prescribe further pain medication. Considering what you survived, you're a lucky man, Agent Gibbs," he concludes.

"Thanks, Doc," Gibbs says as the doctor leaves.

Immediately Gibbs turns to Abby, a troubled expression on his face.

"I should probably call the others and let them know you're awake. They'll be so relieved," Abby decides, turning to leave the room to make a call.

"Abby!" Gibbs calls after her. "What happened to Kate? Is she OK?"

"Kate's fine Gibbs. A bit shaken, but fine. She stayed at the motel with Ducky last night," she informs him. He lies back and takes a deep, painful breath. Thank God, he thinks.

"Don't worry, Gibbs, she'll be so thrilled to hear you're awake," Abby tells him.

He is so relieved to hear she is okay. He closes his eyes, partly because he was tired and partly because the light hurt his eyes. When he does, he sees her smiling face. God, she is beautiful. He had always thought so. From that first day on Air Force One he was hooked. He had offered her the job at NCIS, as a means to get close to her. It was a bonus that she happened to be an extremely capable agent. She brightened his life without even knowing it. She was that extra incentive to come into work each morning. His favourite way to start the day – a strong cup of coffee and a Katelyn Todd smile. So many times had he wanted to ask her out, just to take her to dinner, just the two of them, to stare at her across a table, to taste her sumptuous lips, to hold her close.

But he knew he wouldn't dare. He couldn't. He is her boss and as such there's a code of practice, that line that shouldn't be crossed. Being dutiful and responsible, he never crossed it, no matter how many times he was tempted. And he never gave her any inkling of how he felt. He maintained his tough image and keep a respectful distance.

It crossed his mind that if things were different, would he have the guts to tell her how he felt? Probably not. How foolish would he look if she didn't feel the same way, he thought. And why would she feel that way for him? He was so much older than her. What could she possibly see in him, he wondered. And having three ex-wives, wouldn't exactly make him a poster boy for relationships, he realises.

He continues to ponder his feelings, mulling over scenarios, possibilities and finally the reality. Eventually, he drifts off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

When he wakes, ninety minutes later, he is startled to see Ducky standing over him.

"Welcome back, Jethro," Ducky says enthusiastically, when he notices Gibbs' eyes opening. "You had us worried for a while, you know."

"Hey, Ducky," Gibbs says softly, as he wakes and begins to focus.

"Hey, Boss," Di Nozzo pipes up from the other side of the bed. "Hope you feel better than you look. Guess you'll be out of action for a while. Don't worry though. As you senior agent, I'll make sure everything at the office is looked after."

"Di Nozzo? What are you doing here? Don't we have a case to investigate? Come here," Gibbs says to Tony. Tony moves closer to the bed.

"Closer," Gibbs directs in a weak voice. Tony leans down closer to Gibbs, expecting him to whisper something to him.

"Get your ass out to the Simpson," Gibbs whispers to DiNozzo, while managing to land a gentle, but meaningful, slap to the back of the head.

"I'll get right on it Boss," Tony says, a little shocked by the head slap, but inwardly glad that The Boss was getting back to his old self. "Probie, you're with me!" he orders poor McGee. Ducky and Gibbs share a wry smile.

Only as the two agents leave the room, does Gibbs notice an uncharacteristically quite and retiring Kate Todd in the room. She had been standing in the background, staring out the window.

"Kate?" Gibbs says, turning slightly towards the window, when he notices her. She turns towards Gibbs, arms folded, and walks a little closer.

"You look better," she says a little lost for words. "How do you feel?"

"Sore, not to mention lucky," Gibbs replies. "How about you? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine thanks to you. I think I'll steer clear of small aircraft for a while though," she says, managing a smile. She feels awkward, trying to talk to him, especially in front of Ducky. She doesn't usually have any problems expressing herself, but today, with Gibbs, it's different. A lot has changed in the last 48 hours.

She then notices Gibbs looking at her. She had never noticed him looking at her in that way before. She cannot bring herself to look him in the eyes, for fear he would discover her true feelings. A tense silence ensues. Ducky picks up on a vibe, though not really understanding it. Thinking that they need to talk about their ordeal, he decides to leave them alone for a while.

"I'm going to get some tea, Jethro. Can I bring you anything?" he offers.

"Some ice chips would be good," Gibbs replies.

"Alright. Back in a jiffy," he chirps as he saunters through the door.

When Ducky leaves the room, Jethro beckons Kate over toward him. She moves reluctantly, eyes to the ground. Gibbs finds her behaviour odd.

"Are you sure you're alright?" he asks, sensing a problem, not being able to pur his finger on it.

"I'm just tired," she answers. "I found it hard to sleep last night. Guess I had a lot on my mind." She hesitates before speaking again. "I'm so glad you're going to be okay. I was so scared out there, Gibbs, I thought you were going to die," she tells him, tears welling in her eyes.

"But I didn't, you made sure of that," Gibbs reminds her, noticing her emotional state.

"I don't think I could have coped if you had," she admits. Gibbs reaches out his hand and takes hold of Kate's fingers. Gently, he coaxes her to be closer to him. She looks down at her hand in his and finally raises her eyes to meet his. He meets her gaze with a longing look. He has definitely never looked at her like that before, she thinks. Still somewhat confused, she decides to take a chance. She raises her hand and intimately strokes his bruised face. He closes his eyes, savouring her touch. What does this mean, he wonders? He opens his eyes and sees a tear on her cheek. He is about to ask what they're both wondering, when she places her finger on his lips and says,

"Ssshhhh, now's not the time," she whispers. "You need to rest and get well, and when you're back on your feet, we will talk. It's been a very emotional few days for us both. Things might seem a lot different in a couple of weeks," she says, trying to be sensible.

"I thought..." he tries to speak but she cuts him off mid sentence.

"Don't, Gibbs. I really need to be thinking clearly. Right now my emotions are all over the place. Please understand," she pleads.

"I do understand," he realises. He couldn't argue with her logic. If they had feelings for each other, they had to be sure, because any relationship would change both their lives irrevocably.

Kate sits softly on the bed beside Gibbs and places her hand on the back of his, intertwines her fingers with his and sits there, holding hands, like love struck teenagers. Gibbs raises her hand and gently places a kiss on the back of it.

"Thank you," he says softly.

"For what?" she asks, bemused.

"For saving me," he replies.

"I think you're still confused, Gibbs. You saved me, remember?" she reminds him.

"There's more than one way to save a man, Kate," he replies, squeezing her hand.

Kate smiles bashfully at him and leans her shoulder in to his body. They both enjoy the feeling of closeness for another minute or two, before Ducky barges in and kills the mood.

"Here you go, Jethro. Sorry for taking so long. I couldn't find the ice machine. Had to engage the assistance of a young nurse. Pretty young thing, reminded me of a girl I met when I was a student in Edinburgh. Leeds. I believe she was from Leeds, studying Art History. I often wonder….. Oh I'm sorry, did I interrupt?" he asks, noticing Kate jumping from the bedside and standing up quickly.

"No, not at all. I was just, eh…," Kate hesitates "...fixing his pillows. Is that better?" she asks Gibbs, hoping he'll back up her story.

"Much," Gibbs replies, lying back and trying to contain a smile.

"We should probably go now, Ducky," Kate suggests. "The doctor did say we shouldn't tire him out."

"She's right, Jethro. We really should be getting back. See you soon," Ducky says, grabbing his overcoat.

"We'll come and visit again soon," Kate says as she makes her way to the door.

"I'll be here," Gibbs replies.

Ducky walks out, once again bidding Gibbs farewell. As Kate reaches the door she pauses, turns back and looks at Gibbs, whose eyes are trained on her. She smiles almost shyly. Gibbs replies to her smile with a wink of his eye. Here's hoping, he thinks to himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Now that Ducky and Kate have gone, Gibbs is left alone with his thoughts. With no distractions he also notices the pain a little more. His nurse kindly arranges for a morphine pump to be set up for him. He gladly presses the pump and dispenses top up morphine every now and then to ease the discomfort. The medication makes him drowsy and he soon falls into a deep sleep. In that sleep his dreams are vivid.

Kate's there, on the doorstep of a little beach house. She's smiling at him and waving. He's kneeling on the sand and waving back. He turns back to the small boy kneeling beside him, digging in the sand, playing with toy soldiers. Gibbs raises his head and looks at his surroundings. It's peaceful here. He looks out towards the water. His boat is tied up to a small jetty nearby. She's as pretty as he had hoped. He did a good job. It was perfect. This is what he has wanted for a long time, something to live for, besides 'the job'.

But then he notices dark clouds on the horizon, closing in fast. Thundery storm clouds race towards the beach. The wind begins to howl and the waves crash noisily on the shore. The little boy begins to cry. Gibbs instinctively scoops him up into his arms and starts to run toward the beach house. Kate is shouting something but he cannot hear her. She disappears back into the house. He follows her in. Just then the glass in the windows shatters, sending lethal shards of glass through the air. Gibbs uses his body to protect the child and tries to find a safe place to shelter within. He realises that he isn't familiar with the house. He turns to ask Kate where to go, but she's gone. He opens an internal door and is horrified to see the evil grin of Ari Hashwari looking back at him. He's wearing a vest of explosives and holding a detonator.

"See you in hell, Gibbs," he laughs, before detonating the explosives.

"Aargh," Gibbs shouts, as he wakes with a start. He is visible distressed as he wakes, wide eyed and breathing heavily. Beads of sweat gather on his brow.

"Gibbs? Gibbs, it's okay. You're okay now. You must have been dreaming," Abby says, standing up, touching his arm, trying to calm him.

"Abs?" Gibbs manages to say, as he tries to steady his breathing.

"Yeah, Gibbs. It's me. It's okay. It was just a bad dream. It's over now," she tells him. "Were you reliving the crash?" she asks.

"No….I mean yeah, sort of," Gibbs lies, not really wanting to divulge the intimate details of his dream. Abby dampens a face cloth and dabs his perspiring brow. It feel good, Gibbs thinks as he regains his breath.

"I thought you went back with Ducky and Kate," Gibbs tells her.

"Well, I couldn't leave you up here all by yourself, now could I?" she replies.

"Thanks, Abs. What would I do without you?"

"Plenty, I'm sure. But it's my job to make sure none of those nurses take advantage of you in your weakened state," she says, quite seriously.

"That's very considerate of you, Abs, but I think I can handle them myself," he smiles wickedly.

"That's what I'm afraid of," Abby replies.

Abby and Gibbs continue their banter for much of that evening. Gibbs soon forgets about his nightmare. He eventually convinces Abby that there is no need for her to stay the whole night with him. It's late when she finally relents and leaves for home.

Later that night, when Gibbs falls asleep, he has another dream. This one is so vivid, he can almost taste the salt in the air and feel the sea breeze on his face. Everything feels so real. He sees the little boy again. They're back on the beach, walking, the child holding Gibbs hand. They seem happy, collecting seashells. He looks down to the little hand in his. He is startled to see that it's no longer a child's ahnd but an adult hand he is holding. Shocked, he pulls his hand away immediately and reaches for his weapon. He looks up and sees a man standing fece to face with him. Then the man starts laughing as Gibbs brandishes his weapon. Gibbs is confused, then he realises that the weapon he is holding is a child's water pistol. The man laughing is Ari, his nemesis. Gibbs is engulfed by feelings of helplessness. Then Ari grabs him by the throat, lifts him up and throws him, as if he had super human strength. Gibbs lands out of his depth in the sea. He kicks furiously to stay afloat. Then he sees the boy again in the water. He's drowning. Gibbs tries desperately to reach him, but he cannot get anywhere close to him. It's as if there is something pulling him down. Gibbs struggles desperately against the unknown force but eventually succumbs and slips beneath the surface.

Once again Gibbs wakes with a start. He soon realises that it was just another dream. It must be the medication, he thinks. He is, nevertheless, perturbed by the dreams. Why is Ari back? He had gone through a period where he was fixated on getting Ari Hashwari. He was a dangerous man, Gibbs knew it, but it was complicated. Certain agencies looked upon Ari as an asset in the war on terror. Gibbs didn't. Gibbs was convinced that his and Ari's paths would cross again and one of them would not survive the encounter.

Gibbs lies awake in the dark for quite a while. He mulls over the events of the last few days, considers his future. Would Kate be a part of that future? He tried to interpret his dreams but couldn't reach any conclusion. He knew Ari was out there. That made him nervous. The last time Gibbs met Ari, Gibbs put a bullet in his shoulder, as payback for a similar injury he had inflicted on him. Ari had a personal score to settle with Gibbs. Gibbs had unwittingly killed Ari's younger brother in a foiled attack on a naval base some months previous. Ari vowed vengeance. Gibbs knew it would come. He concluded that as long as Ari was a free man, the people Gibbs cared about were under constant threat.

He thought immediately of Kate. He really cared for her, possibly loved her, but would it be selfish of him to allow them to get romantically involved. Would he just be providing Ari with another target? Gibbs knew he could protect himself. He didn't fear for his own life. But he shuddered to think what would happen if Ari found out that Gibbs and Kate were an item. He knew Ari would try to get to Kate in order to hurt Gibbs even more. If anything happened to Kate, he would never forgive himself. So, where did that leave him? Gibbs' emotions were in turmoil. He didn't want to hurt her emotionally, but he didn't want to see her get hurt either. His head ached again. He pressed the morphine pump again and pretty soon he drifted off into an uneasy sleep.

During the next week, Gibbs regains his strength and makes a significant recovery. Ducky and Abby visit every other day. Di Nozzo and McGee stop by after landing back at the Naval Base. They had spent a couple of days on board the U.S.S. Simpson, investigating the murder of Petty Officer Olivera. They give Gibbs a run down of the case so far and voice their suspicions. Gibbs was glad to see that they had been very thorough and professional during the investigation. Inwardly, he felt very proud of his two students, although he would never admit it.

Kate only managed one brief visit during that week. Gibbs had hoped to talk to her properly about what was going on between them. Whenever he tried to broach the subject, she changed it. In the end, she made up an excuse that she was busy at the office and had to get back. Gibbs knew this was just an excuse, but said nothing. It could wait.

A few days later, Gibbs receives word that he is to be discharged. However, he is only to be allowed home, on proviso that he has someone to look after him. Because of his injuries, he will have limited mobility and will struggle to carry out a lot of basic daily tasks. Even washing and dressing will be difficult without some form of assistance. However, this proviso leaves Gibbs with a problem. Who would look after him? He has no relatives that could do it. He doubted that any of the ex-wives would volunteer. So he turns to his good friend Ducky for some advice. They decide that hiring a carer or a nurse would be the best option. Ducky promises to use his contacts in the medical profession to help him find a suitable candidate.


	8. Chapter 8

In the office the next morning, following his conversation with Jethro, Ducky is sitting at Gibbs' desk chatting to the team and telling them of his mission to find a nurse for Gibbs. Needless to say, Di Nozzo finds the search amusing and volunteers to vet each nurse personally.

"That won't be necessary, Anthony. I'm sure I can manage," Ducky remarks.

"Ooooh, come on! Do you really think anyone out there is crazy enough to take on Gibbs? I mean, you see how grumpy he gets if he misses his coffee. Can you imagine what he'd be like house bound and bored?" Tony asks, shuddering at the thought.

"I have to agree with you Tony. It won't be easy for whoever takes it on," Ducky admits. "I've contacted an agency and explained the situation. They have to get back to me today."

"Hah! Haaah! Picture it, some hot young thing turning up at Gibbs place, thinking she'll be looking after some sweet old guy and ending up with a seriously grumpy Gibbs. Man, to be a fly on the wall that day," Di Nozzo laughs at the thought of that scenario. "How long do you think she'll last?" he asks.

"I wouldn't venture to guess, Tony. I had better ensure that my "short list" is more of a longer list, don't you think?" Ducky replies. Tony laughs at Ducky's droll British sense of humour. McGee joins in and soon the three men in the office are in stitches laughing at the thought of Gibbs being nursed by anyone.

"I'll do it," Kate pipes up, interrupting the hysteria.

"Sorry, my dear. Do what exactly?" Ducky asks, trying to control the laughter.

"Take care of Gibbs," she responds. Tony laughs even louder, presuming Kate was joining in on the joke. Ducky stops laughing, realising that she's serious.

"Shut up, Tony!" she snaps. "I'm serious."

Tony stops laughing and exchanges a puzzled glance with McGee.

"Are you, Katelyn?" Ducky asks. "I mean, have you thought this through?"

"You know what he's like with new people in his life. At least I know his ways, and he knows mine. I'm used to his moods and maybe he would be more comfortable with someone he knows?" she adds.

"I don't know if that's a good idea. For starters, what about work?" Ducky asks.

"I have some leave due," Kate informs him.

"If you're sure, I'll run it by Jethro and see what he thinks," he tells her.

"Of course," Kate replies.

Tony, meanwhile, cannot believe his ears. He looks from Kate to Ducky and back to Kate, fully expecting one of them to laugh and give up the joke. But neither did. Maybe they are serious after all, he considers.

Ducky gets up from Gibbs' desk and returns to his lab, leaving Kate to face her colleagues. She remains behind her desk, her head down, trying to avoid eye contact with Tony, who is sitting opposite her. Tony and Tim exchange glances, sending each other a "you ask her" type look. Predictably, Tony is the one to speak up.

"So, Kate," he sneers, "I hadn't pegged you for the caring type."

"Well, Tony, it just goes to show you how little you actually know about me. I had considered medicine or nursing as a career when I was younger."

"Yes! Now that I can picture. You in one of those hot nurse's uniforms!" he replies cheekily, as he turns and winks slyly at McGee.

Kate picks up her stapler and fires it across at Tony. He just manages to duck and avoid being struck by it.

"Woah. Now Nurse Todd, that's not very caring of you," Tony says, winding her up even more.

"Grow up, Tony," she snaps.

"Touchy, touchy. What's wrong? You beginning to realise what you've let yourself in for?" he jibes.

"Look Tony. I don't see the big deal. I offered to help out a friend for a few weeks. I'd have done the same for you," she admits.

"Really? Ah, Kate, I'm touched. I would nearly injure myself right now, just to have you at my beck and call," he smiles.

"Well, keep this up, Tony and I might just shoot you myself," she threatens.

Tony grins haplessly over at Kate. She fakes a smile in return. The ever diplomatic McGee decides that it's best to stay out of this one, so puts his head down and gets back to work.

Kate already begins to wonder if volunteering to look after Gibbs was a smart move. She is unsure herself what her motives are. She remembers how vulnerable Gibbs was when they were on the raft and she was struck by an overwhelming urge to protect him. She still feels like she must take care of him. Once again, she questions her emotions and wonders what it is she is really feeling. Is it duty or is it something more than that?

-----------------------------------

When Ducky gets to his lab, he decides to phone Gibbs and inform him of Kate's offer. He dials directly to the phone in Gibbs' room.

"Hello, Jethro? Is that you?" Ducky asks.

"Hey, Ducky," Gibbs replies.

"How are you feeling today?"

"Good thanks. Can't wait to get out of here though," Gibbs informs him.

"Yes, Jethro, about that. I have made a number of enquiries through an agency and, to be honest, finding a suitable candidate might be harder than I anticipated. It seems that my idea of a nurse, may not be the same as yours, as Tony so eloquently reminded me. I was explaining the difficulties at the office earlier and telling them that you'll be coming home soon when Kate offered."

"Offered what, Duck?" Gibbs asks.

"To stay with you and look after you while you recover."

"Really?" Gibbs asks, very surprised.

"How would you feel about that arrangement?" Ducky enquires.

"Well, honestly, I'm not sure."

"I understand, Jethro. I wasn't sure if it would be a good idea myself. Why don't you sleep on it?" Ducky suggests.

"Probably should. I'll let you know in the morning," Gibbs promises.

_**Sorry for the delay in getting these chapters up. All reviews welcome. Will try and get more up soon. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Following his conversation with Ducky, Gibbs hung up the phone and shifted uncomfortably in the bed. He didn't know what to make of Kate's offer. Buried beneath his fears of how appropriate it would be to have a female junior agent looking after him, beneath his fears of how it would look and the implications it could have on both their careers, he knew he wanted this to happen. They would finally get the opportunity to spend time alone together. He longed to get to know Kate outside the work setting. He had always been aware of her physical beauty and had been attracted to her from that first day on Air Force One. But he had never made those feelings known. They had never been out together, as a couple. He had never even considered crossing the professional boundary, until now. Could they make a go of this……whatever 'this' was?

But the professional in Gibbs' was screaming 'No', no to damaging Kate's career, no to placing her in a dangerous position, no to living in fear for what might happen. Then he began to question himself. Why should he deny himself a life for fear of what Ari Hashwari might do? He was damned if he was going to allow Ari deny him happiness. In that moment, he decided that he would no longer live under the cloud that was Ari Hashwari. Clouds could be dissipated. Clouds could blow away…or be blown away. It was time to end this saga. No more waiting for Ari to make the first move. He knew what he had to do. Once he was fit enough, he would deal with the problem, once and for all.

The first step was to get back on his feet. He decided to accept Kate's offer. Life was too short. There was no need to rush things. No doubt about it, they would set tongues wagging. Let them talk, he thinks to himself. He rested back against the pillows on the hospital bed and quickly fell asleep. That night there were no dreams, no nightmares. He felt rested and refreshed when he woke the next morning. As soon as he woke he rang Kate cell phone.

"Good morning, Kate," he says when she answers the phone.

"Gibbs? What are you doing calling so early?" she asks, surprised to hear his voice.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't realise it was so early. Did I wake you?" he asks apologetically.

"No, I was up. Just getting ready to head to the office," she tells him.

"Good," he replies. "I spoke to Ducky last night. He mentioned your offer."

"He did?" she says hesitantly.

"Yeah."

"You probably think it's a bad idea, right?" she asks.

"Kind of."

"Yeah, you're right. So you rang to say 'thanks, but no thanks'?" she says, a little disillusioned.

"Actually, no. I called to see if you meant it, if the offer was still on the table," he replies.

"What?" Kate asks, wondering if she had heard him correctly.

"Are you still willing to give it a go?" he repeats.

"Hold on a minute. Let me get this straight. You think it's a bad idea but you want to do it anyway?" she clarifies.

"Yeah. Pretty much."

"Sure. If you're sure, I mean. I take it we'll stay at your place. Mine's a bit small," she says, thinking practically.

"Great. There will have to be a few ground rules though," Gibbs says seriously.

"Ground rules, like what?" Kate asks somewhat puzzled.

"Firstly, I'll choose the coffee. None of that moccachino, frappuchino rubbish. Real coffee. Second, the t.v. remote stays with me. Third, I'll leave the toilet seat up if I want to and most importantly, no messing with my boat unless I'm with you," he continues.

"You're kidding, right?" Kate says laughing down the phone.

"Do I sound like I'm kidding?" Gibbs retorts, slightly offended by her laughs.

"Unfortunately, no. Well, okay then, if it makes you happy, fine," Kate relents, managing to control the laughter.

"Good. Now that we've cleared that up, when can you pick me up?" Gibbs asks, with eagerness in his voice.

"How's this afternoon? I need to straighten out a few things at the office and then I'll be good to go," Kate informs him.

"This afternoon it is then. I'll see you later," Gibbs says, before ending the call.

After they hung up, Kate smiled to herself. She felt nervous and excited at the same time. It reminded her of that feeling she used to get as a child on Christmas morning. She really hoped she had made the right decision.

She stood up and took a deep breath, grabbed her keys and headed to work. She had a few things to sort out, not least the vacation time she needed so she could look after Gibbs.

At the office the morning passed relatively quickly. Kate busied herself, finalising a few case details and updating Di Nozzo and McGee on her findings. Of course, she had to endure the probing and smart comments that Tony subjected her to for most of the morning. She didn't let it bother her, which really frustrated Di Nozzo.

She dropped by to see Abby in the lab before she left. She wanted to tell her herself what was happening. Abby hadn't seen it coming and was a little surprised at the arrangement. Being close to Gibbs', she wanted to ensure that he wasn't going to end up regretting the arrangement. She was candid with her concerns and asked Kate outright about her motives for doing this.

"You do understand my concerns, don't you? Is there more to this than friendship?" she asks bluntly.

"Not really. Gibbs won't be able to manage on his own when he gets out and I volunteered to give him a hand, that's all," Kate lies.

"You may be able to fool the guys around here, Katelyn Todd, but you're not fooling me," Abby responds.

"I don't know what you mean" Kate replies, unable to look Abby in the eye.

"Asmit it. You have a thing for Gibbs, don't you? I should have seen it sooner. It makes perfect sense, you sly devil," Abby declares.

"No, I don't have a thing for him," Kate protests her innocence.

"Ah, come on! It's written all over your face. You and Gibbs, I'd never have guessed. How long has it been going on?" Abby probes.

"Abs, I swear. There's nothing going on," Kate replies. "Not yet at least," she says under her breath.

"I knew it," Abby shouts excitedly, rushing towards Kate.

"Sssshhh! I don't know if anything will develop. Let's just wait and see. For now, I'm just the home help. That's all anyone needs to know," she says.

"My lips are sealed," Abby promises, dramatically making a zipping motion across her lips. "Enjoy your time off, and don't do anything I wouldn't do," she laughs.

"Thanks Abs. Come for a visit, in case things don't go to plan and I end up killing him," Kate jokes.

-----------------------------------

Gibbs waits anxiously in his hospital room for his ride home. His face lights up when Kate walks in.

"You all set?" she asks as she greets him.

"Ready as I'll ever be," he responds. A nurse assists him to a wheelchair and they make their way to Kate's car. Very soon they are on the road. Gibbs and Kate chat comfortably for the journey. Gibbs is very relaxed and open in his conversation. He is like a different person. This unnerves Kate slightly. He keeps smiling at her. Eventually, she has to ask,

"What's going on, Gibbs?"

"What do you mean?" he asks, with a puzzled look on his face.

"You. You've changed. I can't put my finger on it, but there's something different."

"Have I? Maybe I have. The last few weeks have got me thinking and I've decided to live my life and be master of my own destiny," he tells her.

"I would never have imagined that you weren't master of your own destiny," Kate smirks.

"You'd think, wouldn't you? Well, there are a few things that I've been avoiding and I've decided I can't avoid them any longer," he explains cryptically.

"Like what?" she probes.

"Oh….little things," he replies vaguely, deciding it best not to broach the subject of Ari or his plans to put an end to that problem. He shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

"Are you okay?" Kate asks.

"Just a bit sore, that's all," he replies.

"We're nearly there," she assures him.

When they get to Gibbs house, Kate is relieved to see Ducky sitting on the porch. She knew it wouldn't have been easy getting Gibbs into the house, but had forgot to arrange for someone to be there to help. You could always count on Ducky to think of the little things. When he saw the car turn into the driveway, he bounded down the front steps and opened the passenger door eagerly.

"Jethro! Welcome home," he exclaims.

"Good to be home Duck. Here, give me a hand," he says as he holds out his arm and swings his plastered leg out of the car and tries to stand.

"Easy does it, old boy," Ducky says, taking his arm and helping him up. With the help of Ducky and his crutches, Gibbs makes it to his living room without incident.

Kate carries in her luggage and leaves it in the hallway. She soon joins Ducky and Gibbs in the living room. Small talk aside, the conversation soon dries up and an awkward silence ensues. Eventually, it's Kate who breaks it.

"So….how about I make some coffee?" she offers.

"How about something a little stronger? There's a nice little malt whiskey in the cupboard above the microwave," Gibbs tells her.

"Sounds good," Ducky replies.

"I don't think so. Not for you anyway," Kate tells Gibbs. "You're still on strong painkillers, Gibbs. They don't go very well with alcohol. And you Ducky, I thought you'd know better," she chides.

"I wasn't even thinking," Ducky replies a little embarrassed.

"Right, so what'll it be? Coffee or juice?" Kate offers, standing with her hands on her hips, every bit like an old matron.

Gibbs glares at Kate, unimpressed at being denied a drink in his own home. Unfazed by his obvious displeasure, she glares right back at him. He relents and decides to take the coffee.

"She's a good girl," Ducky says, once Kate has left the room. "I think she'll manage you just fine."

"Manage me?" Gibbs feigns indignation and then smiles. "Something tells me, Ducky, that you had more than a hand in this arrangement."

"Absolutely not! But it just so happens that I do think it's an excellent idea. Just remember one thing, Jethro, if you give her a hard time, you'll be answering to me," Ducky warns.

"I'll be on my best behaviour, Ducky, I promise," Gibbs smiles and shakes his head.

Kate returns with the coffee and the three friends sit and chat for most of the evening. As the dusk descends Ducky stands up and says he has to go.

"Mother will be starting to worry," he explains. He bids them farewell and soon Kate and Gibbs are alone together for the first time in a long time.

They eat dinner and not long after, Gibbs decides that he's had enough excitement for one day and tells Kate that he's going to bed. She helps him to his feet and he slowly makes his way down the hallway to his room. He lowers himself onto the bed and Kate stands beside him, unsure whether to offer to undress him or not.

"The spare room is the one beside the bathroom. You can take that one. There are sheets in the wardrobe and spare towels in the airing cupboard. Make yourself at home," Gibbs tells her, hoping she'll relax and feel at ease in his home.

"Great. Thanks. Em, do you need any help..," she pauses, "...with anything?"

"It's a little embarrassing but I could do with a hand getting changed," he admits.

"No problem," Kate replies, equally embarrassed. She takes a step closer to him.

"Right, top half first," she smiles, trying to hide her embarrassment, as she takes the sleeve of his t-shirt. His collarbone was still very painful and he was quick to remind her so. He closed his eyes in anticipation of the pain to come, but it didn't.

"Done," Kate said proudly. She looked at him sitting, bare-chested on the edge of the bed. The bruising had faded considerably, she thought. She noticed the old scar from a bullet wound on his left shoulder, a souvenir of his first encounter with Ari.

"Right, where do you keep your pyjamas?"

Gibbs grinned wickedly and answered "I don't wear any" hoping for a reaction.

But Kate is a cool customer and replied "Fine. Let's get these off then," referring to his sweat pants.

Gibbs did as he was told and raised his butt and pulled the pants down off his hips. With his right leg straight, it was a struggle to get them down without further assistance. At this stage Kate's face was turning a rosy shade of red. She could hide her embarrassment no longer. Gibbs could only see the funny side of whole thing but tried to hide it. He found her embarrassment endearing. And of course, while she was there, on her knees, trying to get his pants off, he was repeating in his mind "Think unsexy thoughts, think unsexy thoughts."

"Sorry," Kate apologises, at her awkwardness.

"It's okay, I'd be sleeping in them if you weren't here," Gibbs says, placing his hands on both her shoulders and guiding her back to her feet.

"Thanks for doing this," he says gratefully, grabbing her hand as she stands.

Unconsciously, she brushes her hair back off her face and smiles shyly. He raises her hand to his lips and kisses the back of her hand. Their eyes meet and they share a moment.

"I should let you get some rest," Kate says suddenly, withdrawing her hand, breaking eye contact and swiftly ending that moment. "Can I get you anything else?" she asks.

"I think I can manage from here," he replies, trying not to look hurt. "Goodnight," he says as he raises his injured limb onto the bed and makes himself comfortable.

"Goodnight," Kate says, softly closing the door behind her. She pauses outside and leans with her back to the closed door and closes her eyes. This is going to be harder than I thought, she thinks, before making her way to her room.


	10. Chapter 10

Settling down for her first night under Gibbs' roof, Kate lies awake lost in her thoughts for some time before eventually slipping off to sleep. She is in a deep sleep when she is woken by loud screaming from the next room. Acting on instinct, she jumps from her bed and grabs her weapon from the bedside locker and bursts into Gibbs' room. She hits the light switch and scans the room for an intruder. The only one there is Gibbs, sitting upright in the bed, staring straight ahead, panting, trying to regain his breath in his attempt to separate the dream from the reality. Kate lowers her weapon and sympathetically approaches an obviously shaken Gibbs.

"Gibbs? Are you okay?" she whispers, sitting on the bed beside him. She can see how distressed he is. She puts her arm around his shoulder and pulls him close. She notices that his back is profuse with sweat, yet she can feel him shiver as she holds him. Gibbs gratefully accepts her support and allows himself melt into her warmth. He lowers his head onto her shoulder, as a child might do to his mother.

"Bad dream?" Kate enquires, already knowing the answer but hoping her asking might encourage him to talk to her. Gibbs just nods.

"About the crash?" she continues her probing.

"Sometimes," Gibbs replies, refusing to open up.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Kate asks, deciding the subtle approach was getting her nowhere.

"I get them almost every night. The strange thing is, they're rarely about the accident, very rarely. They're different most nights but they involve the same theme," he says, starting to clam up again. Kate pushes further.

"And that is?"

"Ari," he mutters, almost ashamed.

"Sorry? Ari?" Kate asks, wondering whether she heard him correctly. Then she presumes he must be reliving the time Ari shot him.

"I see," she says, presuming she has it figured out. "When he shot you?"

"No, not that at all. They're more like.." he pauses, searching for the right word, "premonitions. They're so vivid, so real. The one common denominator in them all, is that he's hurting the people I care about and I can't save them."

"But you know he's long gone, Gibbs. He can't risk coming back here," she reminds him.

"He thrives on risk, Kate, and he's got a score to settle."

"Look, Gibbs, for all we know he's dead in some far off place, where no one will even miss him," she says trying to be reassuring.

"No he's not," Gibbs replies with confidence.

"What do you mean? You sound very sure," she asks curiously.

"I had Fornell do a little unofficial investigating for me. He's alive and well and staying off the radar," Gibbs tells her.

"You're crazy, you know that? You really need to talk to someone about this obsession you have with this lunatic. It'll drive you crazy if you don't. Promise me you'll talk to someone," Kate insists. Gibbs hears the seriousness in her voice and relents and promises to see a counsellor.

"Good, now, try and get some sleep," she says, as she starts to stand up from the bed.

""Don't," Gibbs says, as he grabs her hand. "Please stay. I'll sleep better knowing you're close," he pleads. She doesn't take much persuading.

"Okay, move over," she says pulling back the sheets and climbing in beside him.

Admittedly this wasn't how she had imagined their first night sleeping together. There was to be no unbridled passion this night. She turned on her side and moved her body closer to his. She rested her head on his outstretched arm. Neither of them spoke, there was no need. Tonight, all they needed was the comfort of each other. They lay quietly in the darkness and savoured an intimacy they had never before shared. The feeling soon lulled them to sleep.

The next morning, Kate was the first to wake. It was strange for her, waking up in bed beside her boss. But watching him lying there, sleeping peacefully, she realised that the man beside her wasn't her boss. Lying there was this vulnerable, sweet man she feared she had fallen for, the man Gibbs' liked to keep hidden from the world. She rose quietly and attempted to leave the room without disturbing Gibbs, when he started to wake.

"Good morning," he said sleepily shifting in the bed.

"Oh, sorry. I was trying not to wake you," she tells him.

"Don't worry, it's time I was up anyway."

"Not today. You stay where you are and I'll fetch you some breakfast," she orders.

""Well, if you insist," Gibbs replies, playfully.

And so began, Kate's first day of looking after Gibbs. Over the course of the next 6 weeks their bond grew stronger. Gibbs' recovery was slow but steady. The bruising faded and he regained his strength. Kate was persistent in her care for him and ensured that he ate healthily, took his medication and resumed exercising. Saying that, they didn't spend every hour of every day together.

As he regained his strength, Gibbs spent more time in his basement working on his boat. Or so he told Kate. In fact, he used some of this time to make calls and call in favours from people in the business. He was making unofficial enquiries into the whereabouts of Ari Hashwari. He was careful not to involve his team and not to involve Kate. He had decided this was to be his battle. He received information that Ari was last known to be in Egypt. Gibbs felt some comfort, hearing this and knowing that he was halfway around the world. This gave him time, time to decide on his next move, or so he thought.

--------------------------------

About two weeks later, Gibbs and Kate were returning to their car in the hospital car park after Gibbs had his cast removed. As they approached their car, a motorcycle sped dangerously close to them, narrowly missing Kate.

"Bloody lunatic," Kate screams after him as he speeds away.

Gibbs eyes suspiciously follow the motorcycle, which then stops momentarily close to the car park exit. The rider turns back towards the pair, raises the visor of his helmet, smiles and makes a gesture that sends a shiver down Gibbs' spine. The gesture mimicks an aimed gun. It doesn't take long for Gibbs to realise who the lunatic was. It was Ari. It had to be.

"Stop!," Gibbs shouts at Kate, just as she is about to open the car door. "It might be rigged."

"What?" Kate says, shocked at being shouted at.

"Just don't touch the car for a minute," Gibbs orders.

"What's the matter with you? Are you alright?" Kate asks, puzzled at his apparent paranoia. She watches Gibbs lie on the ground and slide himself partially under the vehicle.

"I think I had better bring you back inside, Gibbs," she says, concerned now for his mental health. Maybe he was having a delayed reaction to the shock of the accident, she thought.

"Kate, I'm not going crazy. That was Ari," he tells her. She doesn't utter a word. "On the motorcycle, it was Ari," he repeats, as he examines the under carriage of the car.

Kate is stunned and confused. She wasn't sure what frightened her more, the thought of Gibbs being right and Ari being back or whether Gibbs was actually having a breakdown.

"It's clear," Gibbs says, stiffly standing back up. He looks across at Kate.

"Are you sure?" she asks, as she sees the concern in his eyes and starts to believe him.

"Positive," he says opening the passenger side door. Only then does he notice the brown envelope on the passenger seat. It has his name on it. Cautiously, he opens it and slowly removes the contents.

"What is it?" Kate asks impatiently, noticing Gibbs expression change as he sits into the car.

Gibbs doesn't answer, just stares and studies the enclosed photos. They're of houses and apartments. Initially, this puzzles him as he fails to recognise the first couple of homes. Then he sees one he knows very well, Ducky's house.

"They're houses. One is Ducky's," he says handing the pictures to Kate.

"And this one's Abby's," she says when she sees the first one. "And this is mine."

"Bastard!" he exclaims, as the significance of the photographs hits him. It was a not so subtle message from Ari. He realises he had no choice now, but to warn the rest of the team. He would have to involve them after all.

"Let's go. We're going to the office," he tells her. Kate doesn't argue and starts the car. She has seen Gibbs this way before, determined and on a mission.

"Am I allowed to ask what's going on? You seem to know something that I don't and frankly the way you're behaving is starting to freak me out," she asks gruffly, as she pulls onto the road.

"Ari is back," is all Gibbs says in reply.

"Did you just say, Ari? You think HE left the pictures? Seriously?" Kate asks bewildered.

"I guess it's payback time," Gibbs comments.

"What? Payback for what?" Kate wonders.

"I did kill his brother, remember?" Gibbs reminds her.

"Oh God! I'd forgotten that. If it is him, we need to get you into protection," she tells him, realising the danger and focusing on her job.

"I don't think he's after me, at least not straight away," he says calmly.

"What? I don't understand," Kate says, as she accelerates through traffic.

"He's after the people I'm close to. It's the only way he can really hurt me," he says, turning and looking directly at Kate. Her eyes meet his. She can see the fear in them.

"You mean me?" she asks, raising her voice slightly. "Look, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl Gibbs. I can handle myself."

"I know you can. Together we'll be fine. It's the other's I'm worried about. I'm scared I can't protect them. This guy's dangerous, Kate. He has no conscience," he tells her.

"You don't have to do this alone, Gibbs. We can handle this as a team," she ensures him.

"There is only one way to handle this, Kate. We need to eliminate the threat. Too many agencies have been pandering to this maniac. I should have killed him when I had the chance. I won't make the same mistake again," he says with determination.

Kate glances across at Gibbs and sees the determination in his eyes. She had seen a determined Gibbs before, but this time it scared her. She remembered her close encounter with Ari. She too had a chance to kill him in the lab and hesitated. Her hesitation resulted in Ari getting the chance to put a bullet in Gibbs. She could understand Gibbs' wish to see him dead. He was a cruel and unpredictable terrorist. Her only hope was that they get him before he gets one of them.

She turns sharply into the parking lot of NCIS headquarters. They walk quickly into the building, Gibbs limping slightly. As they exit the elevator, a surprised Di Nozzo jumps up from his desk to greet them.

"Hey hey!! Boss, you're back! I didn't expect to see you for a couple more weeks. How's the leg?" Tony gushes, in his own inimitable fashion. Gibbs walks straight past Di Nozzo without saying a word.

"Hey Kate," he says in a sultry voice, winking at her as Gibbs walks past.

"Di Nozzo!" Gibbs shouts, as he reaches his desk.

"Yeah, Boss," Tony replies, quickly brought back to earth by Gibbs tone.

"Get Abby and Ducky up here now. And where's McGee?" he demands.

"Must be running late, Boss. I'll call him," Tony says, already dialling the number.

"I'll get Abby and Ducky," Kate offers.

Just then Abby appears, agitated and rambling. Gibbs, not in the mood for niceties, lets a shout at her.

"Abby! Take a breath."

"Oh Gibbs. Thank God you're back," she says hugging him tightly. "He called me from the hospital. He's shaken up but he's okay. He doesn't know how it started. It did a lot of damage though. All his stuff," she rambles.

Gibbs grabs both her shoulders, pushes her to arms length and looks her directly in the eye.

"Abby, what are you talking about?" he asks impatiently.

"The fire," she replies.

Gibbs shakes his head and throws a questioning look to the others.

"At McGee's apartment?" Abby answers, as if she expected Gibbs to know this already.

"There was a fire at McGee's apartment? Is he okay?" Gibbs asks shocked.

"Sounded fine. Just some smoke inhalation I think," Abby reassures him, as she notices his face change. He sinks into his office chair with a desolate look.

He looks towards Kate and says, "It's started."

Abby and Tony aren't sure the significance of this. Tony is about to ask when Ducky arrives.

"Jethro, I was surprised to hear that you are here today. I thought you were due at the hospital today," he says, shaking Gibbs' hand.

"I was. I went. Look everyone, I need to tell you something," Gibbs says seriously, getting back to his feet. "We have a problem, and I think McGee was the first to see how serious it is."

"Sorry, Boss, I'm not with you," Tony says looking puzzled.

"I have reason to believe that the fire at McGee's place wasn't an accident," he replies, removing the photos from the envelope and spreading them on his desk.

The team gather around and take a look, each recognising their place. Nobody asks what Gibbs is doing with pictures of their homes.

"But who'd want to hurt McGee?" Abby asks with concern.

""The target isn't McGee, they want to get to me," Gibbs tells them.

"You sound like you know who's doing this, Boss," Tony says looking directly at Gibbs.

"I do," Gibbs admits. "It's Ari."

"Ari?" they all say in unison.

"He left these on our car seat," he says, referring to the collection of pictures.

"What makes you think its Ari?" Ducky asks.

"My gut tells me. I knew he'd be back sooner or later," Gibbs replies.

"What does he want, Gibbs?" Abby asks innocently.

"I guess it's time to settle the score," Gibbs responds.

"Well, you did shoot him Boss, not to mention kill his little brother. I'd safely say he's pissed," Tony pipes up, unable to help himself. For his trouble, he is on the receiving end of several frowns and glares.

"Well, he did!" Tony says looking at the others, defending his statement.

"Thanks, Tony, we all know the history. Any bright ideas on how to deal with the problem?" Kate snaps at him.

Tony shrugs, realising that now is probably a good time to shut up.

"Well, what do you suggest we do, Jethro?" Ducky asks, hoping his friends experience will help him come up with a solution.

"Right now I suggest extreme caution. I don't want anyone going home tonight. Find a motel and stay there. Keep your weapons with you and I want you all wearing vests. Keep your eyes open for anything out of the ordinary. This guy's unpredictable. We've no way of knowing where or when he'll strike, but you can guarantee one thing, he will strike," Gibbs warns.

"Good Lord, Jethro. I can't stay at a motel. Mother will be terribly worried," Ducky pipes up.

"Do me a favour, Ducky. Just pick your mother up and bring her to a hotel for the night. Or bring her back here if you feel safer. Tony, you go with him," Gibbs orders.

"No problem, Boss," Tony nods, grabbing his backpack preparing to leave.

"Kate, can you and Abby go to the hospital and pick McGee up and check in to a different hotel," Gibbs says, telling them rather than asking them.

"And what about you?" Kate asks, unable to hide her concern for him.

"I need to make a few calls. I'll be fine here," he reassures her.

"But Gibbs, he got in here before, he could get in again," Abby reminds him.

"I'll be fine, Abs," he reassures her, as her removes his service weapon from his desk drawer and puts a clip in.

"Okay, if you're sure. We'll let you know where we are," Kate promises.

Gibbs nods in acknowledgement and Kate turns to leave, but hesitates, not wanting to leave him. She resists the urge to hold him. They look at each other and without speaking knows what the other is feeling. As Kate turns towards the elevator, Abby runs up to Gibbs and throws her arms around him and hugs him vigorously before leaving with Kate.

As soon as they all have left, Gibbs picks up his office phone and calls Fornell. He relays the events of the morning to him and tells him of his suspicions. Fornell offers his assistance in tracking Ari down and to pull a few strings inside the F.B.I. Gibbs is glad to accept any help he can get. They arrange to meet at NCIS headquarters.

Gibbs is about to call the director of NCIS hen his cell phone rings.

"Gibbs" he answers automatically.

"Special Agent Gibbs, it's been a while."

The voice on the other end of the line is familiar. It makes Gibbs' blood run cold.

_Sorry for the delay in updating. Hope to conclude this story very soon._


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs freezes, in instant recognition of the voice on the other end of the phone.

"Ari!" he answers calmly. "I'd say it was good to hear from you, but I'd be lying."

"Aaw, now Gibbs. I'm hurt," Ari replies, feigning indignation. "So, how are all my friends at NCIS these days?"

Gibbs ignores the question, determined not to engage more than he has to.

"What do you want, Ari?" he barks impatiently.

"I have everything I want right here Agent Gibbs. Kate is looking exceptionally well today," he teases.

"Leave Kate out of this," Gibbs snaps angrily.

"Well, it's a bit late for that. You see Kate and Abby are going to be guests of mine for a while," Ari says smugly.

Gibbs stomach sinks, but he prays Ari is just winding him up. The thought of that maniac anywhere near Kate and Abby makes him sick.

"You're lying," he accuses.

"Okay, if you don't believe me, why not try calling one of them on their cell phone," Ari suggests.

Gibbs is already dialling Kate's number. It picks up, but Ari is on the other end.

"Believe me know, Agent Gibbs?" Ari asks.

"Okay, you've got my attention. But they're no good to you, Ari. Let them go. We both know it's me you really want," Gibbs says trying to reason with him.

"Don't flatter yourself, Gibbs. What make you think I'd choose you over these two beautiful creatures?" Ari laughs.

"Enough of you games, Ari. Lets you and I finish this," Gibbs shouts down the line.

"But the game has just begun, Agent Gibbs."

"Let me speak to Kate," Gibbs demands.

"Well, she's a little tied up at the moment," Ari sneers in response.

"Put her on the line, or I'll presume they're both dead already. Then your game will really be up," Gibbs threatens.

There's silence. Then Gibbs hears Kate's voice.

"I'm so sorry Gibbs. He just …." she starts to explain before the phone is pulled away from her.

"There. Satisfied?" Ari asks.

"If you harm either of them, I swear I'll hunt you down and take great pleasure in killing you personally," Gibbs says vehemently.

"You don't scare me, Gibbs. If I wanted you dead, I'd have done it long ago. But I'd heard you'd been looking for me, so I thought I'd come and save you the trouble," Ari tells him.

"Yeah, well why don't we meet face to face and settle this once and for all?" Gibbs suggests.

"What? Are you calling me out, Gibbs? Let me guess, pistols at dawn?" Ari laughs.

"Are you scared to face me, man to man? Well, I know it would mean you wouldn't have anyone to hide behind, no agencies, no family and no innocent civilians. Maybe you're not man enough. Are you scared, Ari?" Gibbs taunts.

"Like I said, I'm not scared of you old man. Okay then, I will meet you. Tonight. I'll get back to you with a location," he tells him. "And Gibbs, no cavalry or the pretty ladies will die." The line goes dead.

Gibbs leans on his desk, his head in his hands. He has a knot in his stomach. He takes a couple of deep breaths. How the hell did he get them, he wonders. Just as he's about to plan his next move, a slightly dishevelled McGee walks into the office.

"Hi, Boss. Where is everyone?" he asks, unaware of what's unfolding.

Gibbs decides to tell him everything that has happened. He relays his conversation with Ari and goes into as much detail as he can. McGee is distraught at the thought of Abby being held against her will. He sits calmly and absorbs what Gibbs is telling him. As Gibbs continues telling McGee, Fornell walks in. Gibbs raises his head and is visibly relieved to see his old friend. He stands up and they hug and slap each other backs.

"So, where are we with this then?" Fornell asks.

"I spoke to Ari since we last spoke," Gibbs begins.

"You what?" Fornell asks in disbelief.

"He's got Kate and Abby," Gibbs continues.

"Jesus, Jethro. How the hell did this happen?"

"I've no idea. All I know is that he has them and that he'll get back in contact later. He's going to meet me face to face," Gibbs informs him.

"Really? And you agreed to this?" Fornell asks.

"Agreed tcdo it? It was my idea," Gibbs tells him.

"Why? You know he'll kill you, right," Fornell says, stating the obvious.

"He'll try, but hopefully not before I get him to release Kate and Abby," Gibbs says with resignation.

"Fine. I know nothing I can say is going to change your mind anyway. So what do you want from us?" Fornell asks.

"Back up would be good. The trouble is I've no idea where he's going to want to meet but wherever it is, I'll go in alone. You can set me up with a wire or a tracking device or something. You can follow at a safe distance. We can go into more detail when we know the location. I need to call DiNozzo and tell him to get back here as soon as he drops Ducky and Mrs. Mallard off," he says, reaching for the phone.Fornell looks over at McGee and throws and exasperated look to the heavens. McGee shrugs. As soon as Gibbs is finished on the phone, Tim makes a suggestion.

"Boss, come to Abby's lab with me and we'll get you kitted out with some tracking devices. If we do it now, we'll be ready when the call comes," he tells him.

"You're right. Let's do it," Gibbs says, hurrying towards the elevator. "While we're there I want you to trace where the last signal from Abby or Kate's cell came from."

McGee nods as he follows his boss to the lab. While down there, McGee helps himself to a few of Abby's gadgets, imagining to himself how annoyed that she'd be right now, knowing he was poking through her lab. He fixes Gibbs up with a tiny tracking device which Gibbs places in his shoe.

"Hopefully he won't look there," he says wishfully.

McGee also places a tiny microphone under the collar of Gibbs shirt.

"We should be able to hear you, but you won't hear us," he tells him.

Fornell and Gibbs agree that an earpiece would be too obvious and might backfire so they decide against it. They take about an hour, trying and testing each piece of equipment. By the time they get back upstairs, Tony is at his desk.

"Hey, Boss. What's the word?" he enquires.

"No word, we just wait," Gibbs answers.

"Just wait? We can't just sit around while that freak is doing God knows what to the girls," Tony blurts out, instantly regretting it.

"We don't have a choice DiNozzo," Gibbs says angrily, marching over to Tony and getting in his face. "Do you really think I want to be sitting here waiting for the phone to ring? The fact is, we don't have any leads. The last signal from their cells was in the north D.C. area. We've got nothing. Have you any suggestions, hotshot?"

"No, Boss. Sorry, Boss," Tony apologises and Gibbs backs down.

The four agents sit and wait for Ari's call. Gibbs walks to the window and stares out as the city lights flicker and darkness descends. He wonders where they are, if they're out there? If anything happens to them, he'll never forgive himself. The shrill ring of the telephone snaps Gibbs out of his daze. He rushes over to pick it up. Before doing so he signals to McGee to start a trace.

"Gibbs," he answers eagerly.

"Hello Jethro. Having a good evening, I hope? We sure did, didn't we ladies?"

Gibbs mind races with thoughts of what the creep might have done to the girls. He wants so much to scream, but keeps his composure.

"So, what is it to be, Ari?"

"You're going on a little road trip, Agent Gibbs. Come alone, you know the drill. You should be getting an e-mail any second now. It contains directions. You have two hours. Don't be late," Ari warns.

"I'll be there," Gibbs promises, as he looks across at McGee, who is already opening the mail. Ari hangs up.

"Did you get the trace?" Gibbs asks.

"Nothing on the trace, Boss," Tim replies. "He wants you to take the I270 to Frederick County. Turn off for Green Valley. Lots of twists and small roads after that. Looks rural, farming country I'd imagine," he informs Gibbs.

"Right. Print it out for me. We'd better get moving," Gibbs says, preparing to leave. "And get me a map!"


	12. Chapter 12

The four agents decide to travel in two cars. Fornell and Gibbs in one and McGee and DiNozzo following about a mile behind. From the research McGee was able to do on his laptop while travelling, they knew they were headed to a rural area. They communicate via telephone and try to devise a plan.

Ari has instructed Gibbs to leave his car at the gate of a property and walk to a nearby building alone. When they get to the property, it becomes apparent why. The gate is approximately 500 metres from what looks like a barn, which looms large up ahead. Between the car and the barn, there is no cover, just an open flat piece of land with a dirt track leading to the barn. It is pitch black, except for the headlights of their car. Gibbs sees a feint glow coming from inside the barn. He looks down at Fornell, who is now crouched out of sight in the rear of the car.

"Well, here goes," Gibbs says, for the benefit of McGee and DiNozzo, who remain a short distance away. He cuts the engine and steps out of the car. It takes him a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness and then he begins the lonely walk to the barn. As he walks, he carefully notes his surroundings. It's difficult to make out anything, just a few shapes here and there. As he gets closer to the building, he sees an old tractor and some idle farm machinery. So far there's no sign of activity. He starts to wonder if he's being set up. He continues to the door, and sees an oil lamp lit in the centre. He continues through the door.

"That's close enough, Gibbs," a voice shouts from inside. Gibbs stops immediately.

"Take off you shirt and turn around," Ari orders. Reluctantly, Gibbs does as ordered.

"Okay. Turn back around and put your hands on your head and walk over to the lamp. Slowly."

Again, Gibbs obeys. He reaches the lamp in the centre of the barn. From the corner of his eye, he sees movement. He turns and Ari steps out from behind a support pillar, his pistol aimed at Gibbs' head.

"You won't need that, Air. As you can see, I'm unarmed," Gibbs says calmly.

"And unwired too? I'm impressed, Gibbs. Maybe you are a man of your word after all? Put your shirt back on!" Ari smirks.

"Where are Abby and Kate?" Gibbs demands, as he pulls on his shirt.

Ari walks over to an animal stall and slides back the door. Kate and Abby are sitting back to back on the ground. They are bound together. They look uncomfortable and scared but appear unhurt. They also seem very glad to see Gibbs.

"I stuck to my part of the bargain. You can let them go now," Gibbs tells him.

"Well, I was kinda hoping they'd stick around for another while," Ari smiles.

"We had a deal, Ari. You said you'd let them go," Gibbs raises his voice.

"I don't recall saying that. Anyway, they wouldn't want to miss all the fun, now would you ladies?" Ari laughs.

"You bastard!" Gibbs shouts, lunging towards Ari.

"Ah! Ah!" Ari says, lowering his gun to Abby's head. Gibbs stops in his tracks and backs down.

Ari walks over to Gibbs and gives him a vicious punch in the stomach. Gibbs falls to his knees, clutching his mid-rift. As he raises his head to try and suck in some air, he sees a lone silhouette at the barn door. It's Fornell. Ari is watching Gibbs. He doesn't see him silently entering the building. Gibbs shakes his head, hoping his friend would understand his signal. As Fornell gets closer, he sees that Ari is distracted and decides to take the opportunity.

"Freeze! F.B.I!" Fornell shouts, his weapon trained on Ari.

"Ari raises his hands and turns slowly. Fornell holds aim. Without warning, Ari dives to the ground, tumbles and releases several shots in Fornell's direction. Gibbs is horrified to see his friend go down.

"Tobias!" he shouts helplessly.

Energised by rage, Gibbs seizes the opportunity to jump Ari, who is still on the ground. He jumps and lands heavily on him and grapples to reach his gun. The two men struggle on the ground, punching and twisting. Abby and Kate watch on powerless to help. As Gibbs tires, the younger man gains the upper hand. Ari frees his arm from Gibbs' grasp and smashes the butt of the pistol into the side of Gibbs' head. Gibbs is instantly stunned and then slowly the light begins to fade as he loses consciousness. Kate screams his name when she sees him go still. Ari stands up and defiantly spits the blood from his mouth onto Gibbs' outstretched body.

"Shut up!" he snarls at her as he dusts himself down. "Not very clever, Gibbs," he says dragging Gibbs by one arm across to the other side of the barn.

He props the still unconscious agent in to a sitting position and proceeds to tie his arms over his head to an old piece of farm machinery. With Gibbs secured, he then begins to open bales of straw and spread them around the barn. At first Kate looks on curiously, wondering what the hell he was up to. Then it dawns on her what his next move is to be.

"Abby, we've got to get these ropes off. He's going to burn the barn," she whispers.

"I've been trying for ages. The ropes are too tight," Abby tells her.

"Keep trying!" Kate orders as she wriggles and twists her wrists, in a desperate attempt to free herself.

As all this is going on, Gibbs' starts to come around. He blinks several times as he tries to clear the fog from his vision. His arms are uncomfortably stretched above his head. He tries to lower them and realises that he is tied. He can feel the tackiness of drying blood down one side of his face. He sees Ari scurrying around the barn. He wonders what he is doing and tries to raise his head in order to get a better look. Then Ari storms over towards him and grabs him by the hair and pulls his head up.

"Back with us, are you? Just in time for the grand finale," Ari laughs as he releases Gibbs hair and roots in his pocket. He takes out a matchbook. He strikes a match and then picks up a handful of straw and lights it. Gibbs swallows hard as the realisation of what's about to happen hits him. Ari hold the burning straw close to his face and watches it burn for a few seconds before walking to the centre of the barn. He throws it onto the mound of straw that he had created in between where he was holding Gibbs and the two ladies. It lights quickly.

"Now, I wonder who'll get to watch who burn? I guess I'll never know," he says smugly as he grins at Gibbs and then makes for the door.

"Any time now, would be a good time, Tony," Gibbs says calmly into the microphone in his shirt collar, hoping it was still working. "It's getting hot in here."

He watches as the fire takes hold and black smoke billows from the burning straw. He looks around, searching for a solution, anything to get them out of this situation. Unfortunately, all he can see is the straw covered floor, bales of hay stacked high behind him, in one corner oil drums and old paint tins, nothing but fuel for the fire. He starts to cough as the smoke gets worse. Then he hears what he thinks are shots. With the noise from the fire, it's difficult to be sure. The smoke stings his eyes.

Just then he sees a figure coming towards him, one he wasn't expecting to see. It's Fornell. He reaches Gibbs and tries to untie him. Gibbs is unsure whether he's dreaming this or whether it's real.

"You look like you've seen a ghost," Fornell says to a shocked Gibbs.

"I saw him shoot you," Gibbs replies.

"Thank God for Kevlar vests," he smiles, as he tugs unsuccessfully at the knots on Gibbs' binds.

"Get Abby and Kate. They're over there. Hurry!" Gibbs orders his friend.

Fornell ignores him and continues his efforts to free Gibbs.

"Please, the fire's closer to them. Get them out," Gibbs pleads. Fornell looks over and realises that the flames are getting much closer to the girls. HeHe leaves Gibbs still tied and runs, shielding his face from the smoke and heat. He disappears through the veil of smoke and is gone from sight. Just then Gibbs hears Tony shouting his name.

"Over here," he answers. "Hurry!"

Tony and McGee both come charging through the rising flames. Gibbs is relieved to see Tony has his penknife with him. He starts cutting the ropes.

"McGee! Abby and Kate are in there. Fornell is trying to get them out. Give him a hand," Gibbs says, nodding his head in the direction of the stalls. Without hesitation, Tim races through the flames towards the girls.

"C'mon," Tony says, helping Gibbs to his feet. Both men are coughing and retching from smoke inhalation at this stage. They make it to the barn door and gratefully gulp the fresh air.

"Where are they?" Gibbs asks, worried when he sees no sign of the others following. Just as he is about to return inside, he sees Fornell and McGee helping Abby and Kate through the burning barn. It's then he notices a sniper rifle propped against the stairway to the hayloft. His thoughts immediately return to Ari.

"Where's Ari?" he turns asking McGee and DiNozzo.

"Don't worry, Boss. We got him. He tried to run and I took him down. His body's right over….." Tony stops, realising that Ari's body was no longer where they'd left it.

"You did check to see he was dead, didn't you?" Gibbs asks, his voice beginning to rise.

"He took a double tap to the chest. He went down. The barn was burning. We decided to go waste no time and get you out of there," DiNozzo answers, realising he's screwed up.

Without uttering another word, Gibbs turns and runs back into the burning barn. His team shout at him to come back but he knows what he has to do. He grabs the rifle and races up the stairs and into the hayloft. The smoke is bad but at least the flames haven't climbed to there yet. He finds the opening that looks back down the dirt track. Perfect!


	13. Finale

Gibbs crouches, resting the rifle against his shoulder. A once familiar pose for him, it feels almost natural. He peers through the telescopic lens. Night vision – how considerate, he thinks. Trust Ari to have the best weaponry money can buy. He smiles as he sees the lone figure of Ari Hashwari running towards their parked cars. He follows the figure through the lens. Gibbs adopts his favoured sniper position and relaxes into his weapon. It was a shot he had made hundreds of times before. This time he was aiming for the head. There wasn't going to be any mistake this time. He gently squeezed the trigger and as the shot rang out, he saw his target drop like a stone. He continued to watch through the lens for a minute, looking for any movement from Ari. There was none.

Time to get out of here, he thought. He rose and turned back towards the stairway. In his determination to get Ari, he hadn't noticed the fire creeping up the stairs. Now his only escape route was blocked. He could try jumping from where he took his shot, he thought. Probably wouldn't survive that, he realised. The floor he stood on was starting to crackle and weaken in the heat. He decided to make a run towards the other end of the loft. It was smoky but there didn't appear to be flames over that end. The air was thick with acrid smoke and he was soon struggling for breath. He wasn't sure how much further he could go. He got to the edge of the loft and was relieved to see the top of a ladder leaning against the edge. He began to climb down quickly. No sooner had he put his full weight on the ladder when the rung he was standing on broke and he fell to the ground, landing on his back. Winded and with his lungs clogged with smoke, he passed out.

--------------------------------

"Where is he?" Abby screamed as she watched the flames climb the stairs she had just watched Gibbs use.

A single gunshot rang out from the loft opening above them which caused them to jump collectively.

"Gibbs! Get out!" Kate shouted up towards the opening, hoping he could hear her. She watched in terror as the barn they were standing beside was being swallowed by orange flames.

"He'll never make it out this way," Tony says to Tim. He turns to Kate and asks, "Is there another way out?"

"I'm not sure. We didn't see the whole barn. There usually would though. Let's try around back," she says as she starts to run around the side of the blazing barn, towards the rear. DiNozzo, McGee, Abby and Fornell follow quickly behind. In the distance they can see the blue lights of the local fire department approaching. They reach the rear and see a small door. They try it but it's locked. DiNozzo tries to force it with his shoulder. It doesn't budge.

"McGee!" he shouts, indicating for McGee to give it a try with him. Thankfully their joint effort results in the door breaking down. A plume of smoke emanates immediately from the gap where the door stood. Without hesitation, Tony and Tim step inside. They call for their boss but there's no answer. It's difficult to see through the smoke. Then Tim trips over something on the ground. As he feels around to see what it is, he realised that it's a person. It's Gibbs!

"Tony, give me a hand," he shouts, as he tries to lift the limp body from the smouldering ground.

Tony grabs his legs and McGee takes his shoulders and they manage to manhandle him out of the building. Gently, they lay him on the cool grass outside. Kate rushes over and drops to her knees. Abby stands rooted to the ground, horrified at the sight before her. Gibbs lies motionless, his face blackened from the smoke and streaked with dried blood.

Fornell kneels beside him and listens for breath sounds. They're faint but present.

"That a boy, Gibbs. He's breathing," he says turning to the rest of the team. Kate takes his hand.

"It's okay, you're going to be okay," she says, whispering to him.

Within minutes, the fire department arrive and they begin to battle the fire. The paramedic is quick to act when he sees the bedraggled group around the back of the barn. Straight away, he places an oxygen mask on Gibbs. It has an almost immediate effect and he starts to regain consciousness. He tries to sit up.

"Easy does it," Fornell says to him, placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Oh, Gibbs! Don't you ever scare us like that again," Abby scolds, trying to be angry but unable to hide her delight that he's okay.

"Give me a hand," Gibbs asks Fornell as he tries to stand. They walk slowly to the ambulance and Gibbs sits on the step at the back of it. He continues to inhale the oxygen and nitrogen mix, grateful for the relief it gives him. In between gasps, he manages to tell McGee and DiNozzo to check down by the cars and make sure this time that Ari was dead. Dutifully, they obey.

"We'll need to get you to the hospital," the paramedic informs him.

"Give me minute will you," Gibbs asks. The medic nods.

Gibbs looks over to Kate, who is standing out of the way of the medics but making sure Gibbs is okay. Gibbs gets stiffly to his feet, puts down the mask and walks smiling over to Kate. Kate's unsure of his intention and looks quizzically at him.

He puts one arm around her and pulls her close to him. He looks into her eyes and places the most passionate kiss she has ever experienced on her lips. Fornell and Abby exchange glances. Surprised by the openness of his action, Kate is momentarily stunned into silence. Then she regains her composure, just as Gibbs takes a coughing fit. He turns back and puts on the oxygen mask to help.

"Well, at least it's all over," Kate says, as the redness fades from her blushing cheeks.

"Over? I was hoping things were just beginning," Gibbs says, taking her hand and placing a kiss on the back of it.

Kate's beaming smile said it all.

THE END


End file.
